


Spencer's Instincts

by Ladybrooklynn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Budding Romance, M/M, Moreid, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, morgan x reid - Freeform, reid x morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybrooklynn/pseuds/Ladybrooklynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's body works on instinct. He doesn't notice his lungs breathing or his heart beating... Until he gets closer to Derek, and the pace of his body changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One

The human body breathes on instinct. The heart beats, the blood flows, and the lungs breathe. No one has to tell these body parts to move, and no one has to tell them when to move. The heart just beats. It's instinct. Because of that beating, the blood just flows. It's all instinct. The lungs, they breathe. They breathe on instinct. The human body just breathes on instinct. However, that wasn't the case right now. Right now, Spencer was telling himself to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe.

Staring at a word for too long can make the spelling look odd and incorrect. The letters standing next to each other just look misplaced and inappropriated. As Spencer was thinking of the word 'breathe' so much that the pronounciation no longer sounded correct, he realized that he was no longer thinking about breathing. Finally, his body had taken back control from his mind. It was instinct. His body was breathing.

Thankfully, Morgan had gone back to his office just as Spencer made this realization and was subsequently forced to begin his inhale, exhale mantra again. Spencer had known Morgan for years, and yet this feeling had never rushed over him before now. This feeling was unusual for Spencer, and the genius racked his brain for what word to call it. It seemed to be nerves. 'Nervous,' Spencer thought breifly, but he knew that one all too well. Any time he met new people, Spencer felt nervous. When he rambled on and on about existentialists in a classroom full of college students, he felt nervous. 'No, maybe fear?' This thought was also shot down quickly because Spencer knew fear. When he found out that Garcia had been shot, he felt fear. When Will had run into a bank mid-robbery and JJ began yelling for him to come back, he felt fear. When Tobias Hankel had kidnapped him, he felt fear. This wasn't fear. What was this?

"Pretty boy," Morgan yelled as he walked back down the stairs and into the bullpen area.

"Um, yeah?" he replied, trying to be as calm as he could.

"We're all heading to the bar, you in?"

"Uh, no. No, I dont think so. Thanks for the invite though." Again, Spencer was trying to control his breathing. He didn't want to give himself away, at least not before he even knew what exactly that would mean in this situation.

"Come on, man. I'm driving so you can let loose. We all need it after this case." Morgan flashed his trademark smile as he spoke, and before Spencer could even think he blurted out a meek agreeance. If only he hadn't been so focused on his breathing, he may have been able to think about his words before he spoke them. Regardless, he had a now made a committement that Garcia, who had overheard, would never allow him to break.

The tech-savy blonde had immediately screamed with joy, and rushed him into a group hug with Morgan. As his unusual breathing began again, he noticed his heart had also started to beat at an untimely pace. Although, this type of human contact was still a little foreign to Spencer, he had no time to take in the experience and analyze it because he was caught offguard, yet again, by his body's sudden lack of instinct. Breathe. Inhale, exhale. Slow down. Spencer now had to add an order to his heart along with his list of commands for his lungs. Slow down, please. Please, slow down. Just breathe.

As the members of his first three-way-hug disappaited, his body began acting on instinct again. His lungs began breathing as usual, and his heart steadied its pace. His mind ran quickly, which is also quite typical for him. As his body auto-piloted through cleaning up his desk, packing his messanger bag, and walking toward the elevator, Spencer's thoughts ran wild. He knew that he had to figure out what was going on with him, and that he needed to figure it out before he got to the bar with his team. A group of profilers who have know him for ten years would certainly catch his behavior. They were trained to notice sublties like changes in breathing, and they'd notice his without a doubt.

"What's going on inside that head tonight, Reid?" Morgan said as the elevator doors closed. He could tell that his friend was deep in thought. Luckily Garcia chimed in before Spencer had to respond.

"You're forcing my sweet and innocent Dr. Reid into a a breeding ground of bad decisions and debauchery, what do you think is going on his head?" She turned to Spencer and wrapped her arm through his. "Don't be nervous, sugar. No one expects you to get down like my chocolate adonus over here."

As Morgan and Garcia bantered back and forth in their lovingly silly manner, Spencer's mind was now filled with a new thought. He was going to a bar. And how exactly did Morgan 'get down'? His breathing started acting up again. His heart started racing. This must be nerves. He was nervous about the bar.

While Garcia jumped into Kevin's car with JJ and Hotch, Morgan told Reid to ride with him.

"Everyone digs Kevin's classic, but they'll all be begging me for a ride when the night's over. It never fails."

"Oh, yeah. It is a nice car. Yours is as well, though. I, um, I didn't mean to imply that it wasn't. I, uh, did you know that classic cars-"

"Reid, chill." Morgan laughed. "We can't have you giving lectures tonight. When we see some honies, you gotta play it cool. No facts, no stats. You can do that, right?"

"Statistics kind of make me feel safe. I'm not sure if I'd even know how to have a conversation without facts."

"You just said you weren't sure? I never thought I'd hear those words from you." Morgan said jokingly. "But you gotta tone it down just a bit, Reid. Don't think so much. Just let loose." Spencer could feel heat in his cheeks. His heart was starting to race again. Nervousness, embarrasment, and this strange feeling he still couldn't place were all happening at once, and it was too much for Spencer to take in.

"It's ok, Pretty Boy," Morgan could see that he had embarrassed Spencer. He thought that maybe he'd come off more harshly than he intended. Morgan really liked Spencer. He considered him to be one of his best friends. That's why he wanted to help Spencer. He wanted to show the younger agent a more fun side of life, a more social side, a side that might bring Spencer out of his shell a little. "I'll be right there with you. There's no need to be nervous." He reached his hand across the car and tapped Spencer's chest lightly.

Spencer's breathing had gone from irratic to non-existant. As he looked down at Morgan's hand on his body, his lungs stopped moving completely. Even though he had repeated his mantra in his head up until the point of physical contact, the simple and friendly touch had shut down every thought in his head. His body had reacted to Morgan in a way that it never had before. His lungs stopped moving. His mind was clear. He was sure his heart was next to stop at any moment. He watched the hand move back to its starting place as quickly as it had left it. Although the hand was gone, Spencer couldn't move his head or his eyes away from the spot on his body where it had been. He findly regained enough control to look up and over at Morgan. Morgan turned his head so that his eyes caught Spencer's, and, in that moment, a realization washed over the genius. This new feeling, this thing he couldn't name, this emotion that seemed unlike anything he had ever experienced, this new feeling had finally been given definition. It wasn't the bar making him nervous. It wasn't his inexperience with women that had embarrassed him. It was Morgan.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

They pulled into the bar parking lot just in time. Spencer realized that Morgan was the source of this strange feeling he'd been trying to analyze and interpret all day. Morgan sitting in the bullpen was the reason he had to remind himself to breathe. It was Morgan's presence in the hug with Garcia that caused his heart to beat out of his chest. It was the fact that Morgan knew just how socially awkward he was that caused him to blush. He felt something for Morgan. Something which, now that he thought about it, was similar to the feeling Lila Archer had given him when she kissed him. Similar, but not the same. While Lila's kiss, being Spencer's first ever, had filled him with excitement, passion, and pleasure, it felt as insignificant as a stranger bumping into him on the street when compared to the momentary touch of Derek Morgan.

Now, Spencer wasn't sure what to do. If the team would notice the tiniest indiscrepancy in his breathing, they would certainly notice his change in behavior around Morgan. A change that he couldn't control now that his feelings seemed more clear. He had to go home. It was time to bail. But, how?

"Come on, sweetcheeks," Garcia said. "The night's not getting any younger, and I am more than ready to take advantage of that bar. Especially knowing that my gorgeous greek god of a man is the one resposible for driving me home and keeping me safe." She winked at Morgan.

"You just want to take advantage of that bar in the hopes that I'll take advantage of you, baby girl." Morgan retorted as he winked back playfully.

Spencer felt like yet another body part was failing him- his legs. Morgan's wink mixed with his smile made Spencer's knees weak. Being aware of this attraction to the older man made everything that was appealing about Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan obvious and undeniable.

Spencer watched Morgan all night. He watched him walk to the bar. He noticed that even though Morgan's strides were wide and dominant, he walked with careless ease. He watched him dance. Spencer watched the way Morgan's hips swayed. He noticed how they entranced the ladies dancing near him, and he wondered what those hips would feel like against his own. When Morgan spoke tonight, it was different than any other time he had ever spoken because, tonight, Spencer was listening to him with different ears. Tonight, Spencer was noticing how the roughness in his voice blended with a smooth, subtle softness. He noticed the way in which the words flowed from his lips effortlessly. Morgan was so comfortable with everyone around him, and Spencer was no longer jealous of this fact. Now, Spencer admired it. It was appealing to Spencer. Everything Morgan had done in that bar was appealing to Spencer. He wondered why he hadn't seen Morgan in this light until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

No one questioned Spencer's silence. Not only were they too busy enjoying the fact that Morgan and Kevin were the only ones who needed to monitor their alcohol intake, but they also knew that their genius wasn't the most outgoing person of the group. Spencer was shy and awkward and didn't do well in large crowds. Everyone assumed he'd stay locked away inside his mind. This wasn't for a lack of trying on the part of Garcia who encouraged Spencer to dance at the beginning of every single song, and tried to get him to loosen up by having a few shots.

While his research on the subject of alcohol had explained that a lot of people will use the substance to temporarirly escape reality, Spencer decided that he would test this hypothesis. His experiment would be to count drinks. How many drinks would take his mind off of Morgan? How many drinks would take his eyes off of Morgan? How many drinks would allow him to breathe reguarly when Morgan sat at the table next to him?

It only took two. Two beers, and Spencer was a little more than tipsy. Garcia and JJ insisted that he have another while Hotch, forever the father figure, worried about Spencer's lack of experience with alcohol. Still, they all relaxed, let loose, and enjoyed their time away from their job together. But by the time Morgan had come back from the dance floor, the only two people sitting at the table were drunken geniuses- one genius of technology and one genius of everything else.

"You're a fox, Derek Morgan."

"And you're drunk, Penelope Garcia."

Spencer started to laugh. His laugh drew Morgan's attention away from his baby girl, and onto Spencer. More specifically, to Spencer's mouth. It had taken Morgan nine and a half years to notice his teammate's mouth, and for the last six months, he had been wondering why he was so drawn to it. Spencer could ramble on for hours about any subject- mathematics, philosophy, chemistry, literature, history. His rants usually bored Morgan. But one not-so-special day, when Spencer started babbling on about some episode of Dr. Who, Morgan looked at the genius' mouth as it formed countless words per minute. Morgan had become fascinated with that mouth. He knew he had to break out of this facination before it became a full-blown obsession. That's when Morgan started dating his neighbor. He needed a distraction, although he'd never admit that that's what it was. Today was different though. Spencer started talking about some other TV series that Morgan had never heard of, and yet again, he'd become focused on Spencer's mouth. He decided not to fight it anymore. That's why he'd been sitting so close to Spencer today in the bullpen area, and that's why he really invited Spencer tonight. However, when he got to the bar, all he could see was women. He'd been distracted again. Now, he found himself where he intended to start the night- across from Spencer. He was watching his mouth.

"Wait," Morgan said. "Reid, are you drunk too?"

"I can't really answer that question accurately," Spencer slurred. "I've never been drunk before. I suppose the only way to really test the theory that I am, in fact, drunk right now would be to drink even more guarenteeing my drunken state. Then, we'll compare my level of inebriation right now to my level after a few more of these." He held his empty glass up and almost dropped it.

"Alright, Pretty Boy, I think you've had enough of those, actually." Morgan laughed. He watched Spencer as he did. Even drunk, Spencer's brain was thinking of theories and tests. It made Morgan smile because it was just so very Spencer. This thought allowed Morgan to explore the possibilities of why he'd been so drawn into Spencer's mouth. Maybe it was more than just that. Maybe the attraction was to something beyond just the physical realm.

"How about I get you two lushes home?"

Morgan lead Garcia and Spencer out of the bar, careful not to allow either of the stumbling agents to completely fall over. Garcia pleaded to have some music for the drive. When Morgan obliged, he allowed his drunken friend to sing the entire way to her apartment. This also allowed Spencer to avoid conversation with Morgan, which allowed his breathing to remain somewhat stable. When they arrived at Garcia's apartment, the techie stumbled out of the car and blew the genius a silly kiss. Spencer waited in the car while Morgan made sure his friend made it to her bed safely. He wondered if he really was drunk. He wondered if he could have the typical drunken experience he'd read about. He knew his shot was gone tonight because the only person he'd be able to hit on from here to his home was Morgan, the ladies' man. Then he laughed at himself for thinking he'd actually be able hit on someone.

"What's so funny, Reid?" Morgan had walked up to the car without Spencer even realizing. "Let me in on the joke."

"It's, um, it's nothing." Spencer said, still smiling.

"It's not nothing, you can't even keep a straight face. I'd love to know what type of thoughts fly through a drunk Dr. Reid's brain." He started the car and began driving toward Spencer's apartment building.

"I, uh, I was just thinking that, although I've read about drunken experiences, and I've heard you and Prentiss talk about them quite a bit over the years, I've never, um, I've never actually had one."

"You know, I wanna say that shocks me, but it really doesn't. That's why I wanted to bring you out tonight, kid. I was hoping you might see a different side of life or something. Maybe you could have some crazy drunk experience."

"I'm not like you, Morgan." Spencer said shyly. "I can't just walk up to people I dont know and start talking to them, and even if I could, I don't think I'd say anything that would keep their interest." He laughed. "Can you imagine me hitting on someone?"

Morgan chuckled as well. "Kid, I'm shocked you even know what that phrase means."

The alcohol allowed Spencer's emotions full range of motion, and he went from finding his social ineptitude funny to now being hurt by it. Morgan could tell that he'd struck a nerve and, again, didn't mean to be too harsh on the younger man.

"Pretty Boy," he began as the car stopped outside Spencer's home.

"Why do you call me that?" Spencer asked solemly.

"What?"

"Why do you call me that?"

Spencer looked up at Morgan like a lost puppy. He was vulnerable, confused, and feeling very uneasy. Sure, it could have been the booze, but Spencer worried that it was Morgan. Morgan, who had been giving him all these feelings. Morgan, who made it hard for him to breathe. Morgan, who gave his heart palpitations. Morgan, who was so effortlessly cool. Morgan, who had the muscle tone of a Greek god. Morgan, who was sitting so close to him in this car.

"Why don't I just help you up to bed, kid?"

Morgan's reply hurt Spencer. Spencer wanted an answer, a very specific one. He'd played this out in his head- Morgan would say it's because he finds him attractive. Morgan would compliment him. Morgan would say something that would allow his breathing to normalize. That wasn't the reality of it.

Hurt, Spencer tried to protest his escort, but Morgan insisted. "You and Garcia made me DD, remember? That means I'm responsible for you until you're in your bed for the night."

They made the short walk in silence. When they reached Spencer's door, he thanked Morgan who just shook his head.

"My job isn't done until you're in your bed." he repeated.

Spencer shuffled with his keys, trying to unlock the door. He told himself it was the beer, but he feared that it was Morgan. Everything that had been happening to him today was because of Morgan. He felt his first attraction to Morgan. He went to a bar for the first time with Morgan. He had gotten drunk for the first time with Morgan. He wanted more firsts. He thought about first kisses, first touches. He wondered what it would feel like to have another person's hands trail along his skin. He wondered what it would feel like if those hands belonged to Morgan. Just as his mind was wondering into much more intimate firsts, his keys turned the lock of his door and it swung open.

"Ok, I'm in." Spencer turned to look at Morgan and tell him good night.

The older man wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders and walked through the door. He looked around at the antique furniture and old books and couldn't help but smile. He never wondered what Spencer's apartment looked like, but if he had, this would've been it. It was orderly and calm. It was intelligent. It was warm and inviting. Just like Spencer.

Morgan looked over to his best friend who was nervously looking around the room. He could tell that his arm made the genius uncomfortable, so he reluctantly removed it.

"I just didn't want you to fall," Morgan explained.

But Spencer had fallen. He'd fallen for Morgan.


	4. Chapter 4

“I, um, I can handle it from here, Morgan,” Spencer said as he tried standing without swaying. “Thanks.”

“You know, Pretty Boy, I never thought I’d see you stumbling around your apartment drunk.” Although Spencer was leaning toward the side of the couch, resting his hand on its arm, the bookcase directly behind him made Morgan nervous; He didn’t want to see the younger man fall into it and knock it over. 

“I’m really, I’m not that drunk. I’m fine.” Spencer lied. He knew his was inebriated. He knew that he was struggling to even stand on his own. Even worse, he knew that he was not fine. He was attracted to his best friend and colleague. He was attracted to another man. 

“You’re not fine, Reid.”

This reply made Spencer extremely nervous. Although Morgan was only referring to his intoxicated state, Spencer thought that he had somehow been found out. He thought that Morgan had figured out his feelings. He was nervous and scared. His breathing hitched again. His heart raced. He was sure that Morgan had figured him out. 

“I, I’m fine.” 

Morgan drew closer to him. He’d noticed the change in Spencer’s breath; He was no longer breathing through his nose. His body had turned off, as it had been doing all day, and he noticed that he hadn’t been breathing, yet again. His lungs were desperate for oxygen, so he parted his lips in an effort to catch his breath. Spencer was breathing through his mouth, and Morgan, also repeating the day’s events, couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He watched Spencer’s chest rise and fall as his lips remained parted. They were so inviting. Morgan couldn’t help but stare at them as he continued to step closer to his friend without even realizing it. Morgan’s body was doing what it had caused Spencer’s body to stop doing all day– it was acting on instinct. Morgan didn’t have to think about walking toward Spencer. Morgan didn’t have to tell himself to. Morgan didn’t even have to acknowledge the fact that he wanted to. His body simply acted on instinct. 

As the older man approached him, Spencer’s breathing became even more erratic. He was sure that his heart would beat out of his chest. He could smell Morgan’s cologne. He could feel the air that escaped from Morgan’s lips on his skin. 

Morgan lifted his hand up to Spencer’s face and rested its palm on his jaw as he brushed his thumb along Spencer’s lower lip. Spencer naturally drew his head back at the idea of any touch, but it was stopped by the bookshelf. He had nowhere to go. With furrowed brows, he gazed at his friend with uncertainty, excitement, and fear. He had no idea what this gesture meant. 

He felt safe in thinking that Morgan wasn’t going to rough him up. As a child prodigy in a public school in Las Vegas, Spencer knew every action that would lead to a clobbering. Aside from that, this act seemed more friendly to Spencer than aggressive. He decided to think about his friendships. While he really only had his teammates as friends, none of them had ever touched him or each other in this way. Even Garcia, with her loving personality and undoubtedly close friendship with Morgan, had never touched anyone like this. At least not where Spencer could see. This aroused another thought in Spencer’s mind– not where he could see. Could this be an act of intimacy? Spencer had no real experience with human intimacy aside from his kiss with Lila, and she didn’t touch his face before she kissed him. He’d also never read a description of this act in any of his research on human sexuality. Then again, the research was focused on the brain and what happened to it during intercourse; There was no mention of what happened before it or what led up to it. Spencer didn’t know what exactly, but he imagined there was some type of closeness that occurred before the act of physical, penetrating love. And, right now, Morgan was definitely close to him. The idea that Morgan may be trying to provide the pair with intimacy made Spencer feel as though he’d pass out, and it brought him back from his everwandering mind to Morgan, here in his home, touching his lips. 

“M-Morgan,” Spencer shyly stuttered.

“It’s ok, Pretty Boy,” Morgan replied without losing a bit of confidence or nonchalance. “I’ve got you.”

Morgan’s voice was almost a whisper. While it remained assertive, it was sultry and seductive. It caused Spencer’s erratic breathing to worsen, his heart to rush, and his blood to flow. Instinctively, Spencer bit his lip in nervousness which sent Morgan over the edge. And, without warning, Morgan pushed his lips onto Spencer’s.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer was shocked. His body couldn't react, his instincts completely gone as he just stood there, pinned between his bookshelf and Derek Morgan's lips. He thought for sure that he was dreaming. He kept his lips on Morgan's, but allowed his eyes to wander around the room, searching for signs of delusion. He found none. His furniture was positioned properly, his rooms were aligned in the correct lay out of the apartment. His table was a mess of case files and coffee cups. He gained enough control of his of body to move his hand, allowing his fingers to run along the books in the shelf behind him. They felt real. Morgan's lips felt real, too. This was real. And Spencer was shocked.

The acceptance of the fact that what was occuring between he and Morgan was actually happening put Spencer into a panic. He couldn't focus on Morgan's lips, although he desperately wanted to. He had to focus on his own body, instead of Morgan's, and do the job his instincts were meant to do. Spencer closed his eyes and began his mantra. He had to tell himself to breathe, especially now, because Morgan was close enough to feel the lack of air moving from his nose. He had to tell his heart to slow down, especially now, because Morgan was close enough to feel its hurried throbs.

Morgan didn't feel anything except Spencer's lips- Spencer's immobile, unmoving, motionless lips. He assumed that he caught Spencer offguard. He knew that he'd caught himself offguard. He also knew how Spencer handled this state of being- the same way he handled anything and everything that he had seen, read, or happened to him. He knew that Spencer would analyze it. Spencer would interpret each and every movement. Spencer would make conjectures about the meaning of these movements. Spencer would develop theories on how to react to the conclusions he'd made about the meaning. Morgan knew exactly what was going on inside of Spencer's brain which is why he refused to pull his lips away from Spencer's. Instead, he decided to bring the genius out of his mind and into the physical realm.

Morgan's hand moved gently from Spencer's jaw, caressing his cheek lightly as it brushed by, stopping in Spencer's hair. He kept his palm near Spencer's neck as his fingers, now lost in an untamed jungle of curls, traced circles along Spencer's skin. While this massage elicited a slight moan from Spencer's throat, it also caused his hair to become wrapped around Morgan's fingers- this was Morgan's goal. He began to close his hand, drawing Spencer's hair along with his fingers as they moved slowly into his palm. Now that Morgan had a fist full of Spencer's hair, it was time to bring him back from his overly critical mind. With a sudden but deliberate tug, Morgan moved his fist toward the floor causing Spencer's head to tilt backward slighty.

Shocked by Morgan for the second time tonight, Spencer inhaled roughly as his eyes popped open. They were met by Morgan's as he pulled his lips away from Spencer's.

"If I'm putting myself out there, you can't just leave me hangin', Pretty Boy." he said softly, his voice dripping with temptation and allure. "Let's get you outta that mind of yours."

Spencer just stared at Morgan, unsure of what he should do. Although hair pulling had always been associated with bullies in his mind, Spencer enjoyed the way the dominance of the tug blended with the softness of Morgan's kiss to create something that he felt beyond his head or his lips. As he tried to keep his thoughts straight, they all seemed to completely escape him, and his mind became very clear. It no longer needed to talk to him, and it no longer needed to talk to his body. His instincts had come back as quickly as they'd left. His lungs breathed. His heart beat. His blood flowed. His arms raised. His hands, which had found Morgan's face, pulled the older man back toward him. Spencer tilted his head as he moved it closer to his colleague. He parted his lips slightly as they collided with Morgan's. Spencer was kissing Derek Morgan, and Derek Morgan was kissing Spencer back.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as Morgan had pulled Spencer from his thoughts, Spencer had reciprocated the favor and allowed Morgan freedom from his own. Morgan no longer had to wonder what it would feel like to kiss Spencer. He didn't have to think about Spencer's thoughts as he placed his hand on Spencer's face. He didn't have to consider Spencer's reaction to his kiss. He had gotten the answers he needed. This second kiss, more passionate and commanding, was Spencer's silent approval of their first, and it gave Morgan's body permission to run purely on instinct.

Morgan moved one hand back to Spencer's hair as the pair became further enveloped in each other and their kiss. Knowing he would have to lead his friend through this occasion, Morgan parted his lips further and Spencer followed suit. Spencer could feel Morgan's tongue trace his lips before it crossed their barrier into his mouth. Spencer tried to mimick the way Morgan flicked his tongue. Although he felt like he was failing in this attempt, Morgan disagreed. Feeling Spencer's tongue massage his own filled Morgan with more desire and lust than he'd ever experienced in his life.

Morgan's free hand ran down Spencer's side while the other played with his curls. Spencer moaned slightly as his hands moved from Morgan's face to his chest. They wandered over his abs and landed on his jeans. Holding onto the belt loops, Spencer wished he knew how to proceed. He wished he knew exactly how to touch Morgan and exactly where. He wished he knew how to take Morgan's clothes off and he imagined what Morgan's shirtless chest would feel like on his fingertips. While this new touch of Morgan's jeans filled Spencer with fantasy, it prompted Morgan into action. He pushed Spencer against the bookcase behind him which caused a few books to fall onto the ground. Completely enveloped in the prospect of what may happen between them, neither of the men noticed the falling books. Spencer could only see Morgan's lips. Morgan could only hear Spencer's breathing. Nothing outside of each other's embrace seemed to exist.

Spencer's hands moved up Morgan's body and found rest on his shoulders. He desperately held onto the older man as he filled him with another new emotion- lust. Spencer wanted Morgan. He wanted his lips and his fingertips. He wanted wanted to touch him and to be touched by him. Spencer didn't want to let go. But Morgan pulled his lips away from Spencer's. Though Spencer was saddened by the loss of Morgan's lips on his own, he became even more excited when they found a new resting place. Morgan placed his lips on Spencer's jawline and trailed kisses along it. He ran his tongue down his neck, stopping only to nibble Spencer's soft skin lightly, as he untied the genius' tie.

Spencer had never experienced such a thing before. The softness of Morgan's lips, the wet sensation of his tongue as it peaked out sporatically amongst the faint, teasing kisses. He tightened his grip on Morgan's shirt and began breathing heavily, though he wasn't very concerned with trying to regulate it this time.

Everything about Spencer in that moment- his heavy breathing, his needy seize of Morgan's shirt, the dulcet moans that would escape his lips- became overwhelming to Morgan. Morgan had to fight the desire inside him that was begging to rip Spencer's clothes off, throw him on the ground, and take comfort in his body. Knowing that Spencer would need to be handled with care through this new experience, Morgan threw the tie to the side and slowly began unbottoning Spencer's shirt. His lips followed his fingers and he'd kiss Spencer's chest wherever the opening shirt would reveal new, bare skin. When he had gotten down to Spencer's pants, he ran his tongue along Spencer's skin just above them. He started kissing Spencer's body again, following his originial path backward- he started at Spencer's hip bones. He moved his lips to Spencer's stomach, then his chest, his neck, his jaw, his lips. Deep into another kiss, Morgan pushed Spencer's shirt off of his shoulders and it fell to the floor among the books.

Spencer's slender frame was draped in smooth ivory skin, and while Morgan loved the appeal of it's appearance, he was much more excited by its sensitivity. The way that Spencer would gasp and tremble at a brief kiss or fleeting touch was driving Morgan crazy. He wanted to be patient. He wanted Spencer to feel completely safe and comfortable. But he knew that the overwhelming experience of Spencer- his pouty lips, his sensual moans, his untouched skin, and the innocence of his body- wouldn't allow him to continue his slow pace much longer.

While Spencer seemed to be filled with desire, Morgan needed to know that it was Spencer lusting after him and not the alcohol. He hoped that the shock of his intial kiss had sobered Spencer up. He prayed that Spencer had regained complete control over his mind and that his ability to make decisions was no longer influenced by the night's earlier festivities. While he hoped and prayed, he accepted the fact that he couldn't continue without knowing. He couldn't guess. He couldn't assume. He couldn't take advantage of someone he'd spent ten years protecting. He had to know. So, reluctantly, between kisses, Morgan asked, "Reid, how drunk are you right now?"


	7. Chapter 7

Holding onto Morgan’s shirt and pulling him in even closer, Spencer breathed, “I’m not,” as he continued to kiss him passionately. Morgan considered pressing the issue, but instead he quickly profiled Spencer and his body language– no more stumbling, no more slurring words. Spencer was more precise in his movements, and much more deliberate. He held Morgan tightly. He pushed his lips into Morgan’s with fierce conviction. He commanded Morgan’s attention and, now that Morgan had gotten his answer, nothing was going to stop him from giving it to Spencer. 

He trailed his fingers down Spencer’s side with one hand, and held his chin in the other. Between heavy breaths and heated kisses, Morgan whispered, “Bedroom.”

Unable to walk away from Morgan, Spencer shifted his eyes and looked at the door immediately next to the bookshelf. With his hands on Spencer’s waist, Morgan lead him into the room. He continued kissing Spencer lustfully as he took each step further into the bedroom of Dr. Spencer Reid. The younger man, taking backward steps, was too lost in Morgan’s mouth to realize that he had stopped and that his calves were pressing against the edge of his bed. 

Spencer’s hands never left Morgan’s shoulders. While their lips melded together, he kept his fists full of Morgan’s shirt, holding onto him tightly in desperation. Morgan drew back, tempting Spencer’s lips to chase him. When Spencer pushed his lower lip back into Morgan, he drew it into his lips and bit down softly. Spencer moaned into Morgan’s mouth as he tightened his grip on the muscular form pressed against him. The timid, sensual sound rushed through Morgan, and it prompted him into grabbing Spencer’s belt. He couldn’t wait any longer. His fingers moved quickly to pull it from the loops of Spencer’s pants and toss it away immediately. He moved his lips away from Spencer’s and allowed his tongue to briefly taste Spencer’s skin as he trailed kisses down the younger man’s body. His hands, which were now unbuttoning Spencer’s pants, moved quickly to pull them off. Taking Spencer’s boxers into his teeth, Morgan dragged them to the floor as his fingers sank into Spencer’s hips and pulled them downward, causing Spencer to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Morgan ran his fingers down from Spencer’s hips onto his erection. Spencer gasped as Morgan’s hand wrapped around it and began moving, slowly at first. As he stroked Spencer’s member more quickly, Morgan allowed his tongue to run along Spencer’s thighs, nibbling and sucking at the tender, sensitive flesh. With his hands still full of Morgan’s shirt, Spencer seized the fabric violently when he felt his hard phallus become completely encompassed by the warm, wet mouth of Derek Morgan.

Spencer’s breathing became erratic as he watched his shaft flow in and out of Morgan’s mouth. While Morgan’s lips slowly dragged along the surface of his erection, his tongue massaged it, savoring the taste of Spencer in his mouth. He glanced up at Spencer and was met with overwhelming desire at the sight of him. Spencer’s pouty lips were open and he was breathing heavily through them. Sporadically, he’d moan and whimper. Spencer moved a hand to Morgan’s neck and pulled it toward him as his hips began to move in unison with Morgan’s mouth. 

The instinctual movements of Spencer’s hips caused Morgan’s throbbing member to push his jeans to their limit. While Spencer moved, Morgan began unbuttoning his pants. He slid them off slowly as he kept his focus on pleasuring Spencer. When he had taken his boxers off, he pulled away from Spencer, who whimpered at the loss, long enough to rip his shirt over his head. As he tossed it to the side, he immediately gripped Spencer’s shaft lustfully and devoured it again. He moved more quickly as he stroked and sucked Spencer. 

While Morgan’s swollen, wet lips provided Spencer with the most gratifying sensation he’d ever experienced, it was ferocity with which Morgan was pleasuring him that sent him over the edge. Spencer moaned as he came into Morgan’s mouth. He tightened his grip on the older man’s bare body as he became aware of the fact that he’d just experienced his first orgasm. 

Morgan pulled his head away from Spencer’s groin and began to stand up. Spencer’s hands flowed down from Morgan’s shoulders nonchalantly, as he rose from his position on the floor. He let his fingertips take in Morgan’s sculpted muscles which were draped in smooth, ebony skin. When Morgan had stood up completely, Spencer found his hands stopped on the older man’s hips, his erection level with Spencer’s mouth. Nervously, Spencer looked up at Morgan who grinned down at him. 

“Now it’s my turn, pretty boy.”


	8. Chapter 8

Although Spencer was nervous, the idea of tasting Derek Morgan was an exciting one, and it dominated any other feeling within him. He used his fingers to massage tiny circles around Morgan’s hipbones as his eyes soaked in every inch of the muscular body standing before him. Looking into Morgan’s eyes, Spencer became more aware of the porcelain perfection that was Morgan’s face. His flawless features, wrapped in silky ebony, came together in a way that both calmed Spencer’s nerves and fed his darkest desires. As Morgan looked down on him with lustful intent, Spencer’s eyes wandered from Morgan’s face and landed on his perfectly defined chest. He watched it heave with anticipation and arousal and could feel his own growing more intense with each passing second. From his chest, Spencer’s eyes flowed onto Morgan’s immaculately chiseled abs which were draped in the finest silk he’d ever seen. When his eyes finally flowed down to Morgan’s thick, erect member, Spencer could only imagine how it would feel in his hands and how amazing it would taste on his tongue. Briefly, he was worried that his lack of knowledge on the subject would prevent him from being able to please Morgan, but his lust quickly pushed all thoughts from his mind as it forced his body into action.  
Instinctively, Spencer’s right hand moved from Morgan’s hip to his strong, stiff member and stroked it as he gazed up into Morgan’s eyes. Morgan’s breathing began to grow heavy as he watched the genius touch him. When Spencer moved his eyes from Morgan’s and shifted them to his shaft, Morgan placed all of his focus on Spencer’s mouth. That mouth that had captivated Morgan for so long, that mouth that Morgan spent 6 months distracting himself from, that mouth was getting closer and closer to his erection. The pouty, sultry lips of Dr. Spencer Reid were opening and Morgan could feel the warmth coming from them as they parted. He closed his eyes as he felt his member become completely enveloped in the wet, hot moisture of Spencer’s mouth. He felt Spencer’s lush lips close around his phallus and couldn’t stop the moan in his throat from escaping.  
As Spencer moved, he tried to remember the feeling of Morgan’s mouth on his body. He tried to mimic the movements of Morgan’s tongue. He wanted so desperately to please Morgan and to be the reason for Morgan’s release. He wanted to remain focused on his movements, taking care to execute each of them properly, but he got lost in the irresistible taste of Derek Morgan and the erotic symphony of his heavy breathing. The more he stopped thinking about his actions and allowed his desire for Morgan to take control, the more Morgan groaned. While Morgan’s moans were deep and sexual, they were somehow soft and alluring. Each one hit Spencer’s groin with powerful intensity. He became more savage and took Morgan into his mouth more fiercely as the sounds that escaped the older agent’s lips made his member throb. He moved his head more quickly and his tongue moved faster as he consumed every inch of Morgan’s anatomy.  
The ferocity that the young doctor displayed was intoxicating, and Morgan couldn’t keep his eyes off of the smooth, sensual lips that were devouring his member. He watched in amazement as his shaft slid in and out of Spencer’s mouth, his pouty, swollen lips dragging their wet heat along every inch of his manhood.  
Breathing uncontrollably, he moved his hand behind Spencer’s head and wrapped his curls around his fingers. He held a fistful of the doctor’s hair in his hands and tugged on it as Spencer savagely pleasured him. While the overwhelming suction of Spencer’s mouth was pushing Morgan to a faster climax than he’d ever experienced, the sounds of Morgan’s deep, smooth groans and heavy breathing were pushing Spencer into his second for the night.  
As he stroked and sucked Morgan, he moved his free hand to his own member and began stroking it, keeping pace with the hand that was caressing Morgan. Pleasuring Derek Morgan was thrilling Spencer and he knew that he’d never be the same after this night with him. Noticing Spencer’s arousal pushed Morgan to his limit and he could feel his release approaching. Spencer was pleasuring himself to the taste of Morgan, to the feel of his lips surrounding Morgan’s manhood, and this was a vision that sent Morgan over the edge. With dominance, he pulled Spencer’s hair and panted heavily as he climaxed, watching the gorgeous mouth of Dr. Reid lap up every bit of it. The taste of Morgan’s ecstasy threw Spencer into his own and he continued massaging Morgan in his mouth as he experienced the second orgasm of his life. Not wanting to liberate Morgan from his mouth, Spencer whimpered at the loss when Morgan pulled away from him. Spencer breathed heavily as the older man leaned down and brushed his fingers along his cheek.  
“Not too bad, pretty boy,” Morgan whispered against Spencer’s lips, “Now, slide back and lay down,” 　


End file.
